Thel 'Vadam/Quotes
ee and Master Chief ]] Here is a list of quotes from Thel 'Vadam.Halo: The Cole Protocol The Arbiter says many things, almost all of which have many meanings and show his belief or personality in some way. Halo Graphic Novel: The Last Voyage Of The Infinite Succor As Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. *"Commander, you are needed on the bridge immediately. Have the rest of your team prepare for boarding action." - Holographic message to Rtas 'Vadum, on board his flagship, Seeker of Truth of the Fleet of Particular Justice. *"Commander, you're bleeding." - To Rtas Vadum. *"And one cannot train in the ways of spilling blood without partaking in the act. It is good to see that the softness of others in the Covenant has not weakened your discipline." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"The matter of concern now is the Infinite Succor. It has been boarded by unknown forces, though we suspect the Humans. Our information is limited to a single distress signal from the ship that contained few details. It was from an Unggoy unsurprisingly." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Yes, the Demon may be among us. And if he is..." - To Rtas Vadum before being interrupted. *"Your utmost concern, commander, is securing the Infinite Succor and the Legate onboard. The Infinite Succor provides much of the sustenance the fleet requires. And losing it will be a great inconvenience. But if you find the Demon. It becomes your first priority." - To Rtas Vadum, giving him the mission report. *"Here is the information on the layout of the ship. Plus the override command codes for its systems. With those you can override any commands given to the system except those of the Legate on board. The Minister of Etiology." - To Rtas Vadum, giving him the command codes. Halo 2 *“There was only one ship.” - To the prophets, describing the Pillar of Autumn. *“Yes. They called it the Pillar of Autumn.” - To the Prophets. *“It fled, as we set fire to their planet.” - Describing the Pillar of Autumn’s flee from Reach. *“But I followed with all the ships in my command.” - To the Prophets *“Blinded?” - Responding to Regret. *“No.” - To Regret. *“Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand that once the Parasite attacked…” - To the Prophets before being interrupted by the council’s murmurs of disbelief. *“By the time I learned the Demon’s intent, there was nothing I could do.” - When asked why the Master Chief was not his top priority. *“I will continue my campaign against the Humans.” - To the Prophets. *“If they came to hear me beg, then they will be disappointed.” - To Tartarus, before being branded with the Mark of Shame. *“I am already dead.” - To the Prophet of Truth and Mercy. *“The Mausoleum of the Arbiter.” - Answering the Prophet of Truth’s Question of where they were located. *“Even on my knees, I do not belong in their presence.” - Ashamed to be in the presence of the noblest warriors of the Covenant in such a disgraced position. *“What use am I? I can no longer command ships…lead troops into battle.” - To the Prophet of Truth. *“What of the Council?” - Asking what the council thinks about him becoming the next Arbiter. *“What would you have your Arbiter do? - Accepting the position of Arbiter and asking what his assignment is going to be. *“Nothing ever will.” - Intelligent remark to Rtas Vadumee’s statement on how his new armor will not hide the Mark of Shame. Thel's saying of this shows that he wears his mark openly and with honor. *“That makes two of us.” - To Rtas Vadumee's saying that he does not care about Thel's life but cares about the Elites under his command. By saying this quote, Thel says that he does not care for his own life, but for the lives of Rtas' men and Rtas himslef. *“What is it?” - To Rtas Vadumme, who is acting weird in the Heretic gas mine. *“Then we shall force him out.” - To Rtas and the squadron of Spec ops elites and grunts. *“The cable….I’m going to cut it.” - To Rtas, revealing his plan to force the Heretic leader from his bunker. *“Turn, Heretic.” - To the Heretic leader. *“Who has taught you these lies?” - To Sesa Refumee. *“The Oracle.” - Surprised to see 343 Guilty Spark. *“I had no choice Holy Oracle. This Heretic imperiled the Great Journey.” - To 343 Guilty Spark. *“That is the Oracle!” - To Tartarus when he Forcefully captures 343 Guilty Spark. *“We have always been your protectors.” - Thel respectfully and smartly voicing his concern to the Prophet of Truth about the changing of the guards. *“The Human that killed the Prophet of Regret. Who was it?” - To Tartarus asking who killed Regret. *“The demon is here!” - Surprised to find that the Master Chief is on Delta Halo. *“Retrieving the Icon is my only concern.” - In response to Tartarus asking if he is looking for payback at the Chief. *“At the center of this zone, is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it.” - To Rtas Vadumee *“The Icon is my responsibility.” - To Tartarus, who just stole the Sacred Icon. *“When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!” - To Tartarus, stating that the Prophets will have him beheaded when they learn of the Brute’s betrayal. *“Demon!” - At the sight of the Master Chief. *“Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk.” - To the Gravemind. Thel is saying that he does not want precious moments of his life wasted in the presence of Flood. Also, more of Thel's honor and respect shows when he says "Kill me or release me," putting his fate in the Gravemind's hands, knowing that he cannot change it. *“Your ignorance already destroyed one of the Sacred Rings demon, it shall not harm another.” - To the Master Chief. Thel shows his still strong following of the Covenant religion, even when he was punished harshly for being given the blame of the Sacred Ring being destroyed. *“Murdered, by the Brutes.” - Sadly, to Rtas Vadumee, when asked where the Councilors were. *“What is that place?” - To Rtas Vadumee, asking what the structure that Tartarus landed on was. *“I must get inside.” - To Rtas Vadumee *“Tartarus has locked himself inside the Control Room.” - To Sergeant Johnson. *“Tartarus, stop…. put down the Icon.” - To Tartarus inside the Control Room. The Arbiter, true to his name, still tries to talk peace with Tartarus. *“There are things about Halo that even the Hierarchs do not understand.” - To Tartarus about the Prophet’s ignorance of Halo’s true purpose, also still trying to persuade Tartarus. *“Is it?” - To Tartarus saying that the quote above was heresy. *"Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, yet still trying to show Tartarus the true light. *“The Sacred Rings. What are they?” - To 343 Guilty Spark. Thel is continuing to get the information that will turn Tartarus back. *“And those who made the rings. What happened to the Forerunners?” - Question to 343 Guilty Spark. The most important part of the truth, those who activated the rings long ago had all died. This was meant to be the secret weapon in showing Tartarus the true light. *“Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us.” - To Tartarus, putting a powerful period to the information Spark gave in return for the above quote. *“And where Oracle, is that?” - To 343 Guilty Spark, asking him where the location of the Ark was. Halo 3 Scripted Dialog *"Were it so easy." - When he first met up with the Master Chief. Thel is basically beginning a sentence that talks about how much different things would be if they were easier. *"Come, we must go, the Brutes have our scent." - To the Master Chief and Marines. *"The Prophets are liars, but you are fools to do their bidding!" - To the Brute corpses in the level Sierra 117. *"The Grunts' new-found courage is but fear. When we are victorious, all who serve the Prophets will be punished." - To the Marine in level Sierra 117. *"To the river, hurry!" - to the group on Sierra 117 *"See how they bait their trap. I will help you spring it." - To the Master Chief, giving him his assistance. *"Half-wit insects! The Prophets use you like they used me! Reject their lies! Rebel, or all your hives will perish!" - To the swarm of Drones, level Crow's Nest. The Arbiter, true to his name, is trying to spare the lives of the Drones by attempting to show them the truth. *"John-117Spartan, the Brutes have taken your soldiers, as prisoners or as meat for their bellies, I do not know. In case some yet live, let us be careful when we shoot." - To the Master Chief. *"We did all we could. Let us move the survivors up to the hangar, there is a lift outside." - To the Master Chief. *"There was honor in our Covenant once, and there shall be again!" - To the Master Chief, level The Storm. Thel is saying that by destroying the lying, broken Covenant, his separatist Covenant will receive the real honor, undeterred by lies. *"I will not be shamed. Not again! Not by you!" - To the Prophet of Truth's pedestal, level The Storm. The Arbiter is vowing that he will not lose his honor again, and especially not from Truth. *"What is it? More Brutes?" - To the Master Chief at the end of The Storm. *"My brothers, I fear you bring bad news." - To Major Domo Elite. *"And the fleet, has quarantine been broken?" - To Major Domo Elite. *"We had a fleet of hundreds!" - Appalled to hear that the Elite fleet has been severely weakened. *"Go John-117Spartan! I will let nothing pass." - To the Master Chief. *"No. If your construct is wrong, then the Flood has already won." - To Lord Hood. *"Excellent work, Spartan." - To the Master Chief. *"I will help your Sergeant clear the skies." - To the Master Chief on the Ark. *"Darken this Tower and the barrier will fall. Go, John-117Spartan! We have no time to waste." *"The Prophet will die by my hands, not theirs." - To the Master Chief. Thel is saying that he can't let the Flood regain or steal his honor for/from him by killing Truth...he will do it himself. *"It will not last!" - To the infected Truth. *"I will have my revenge - on a Prophet, not a plague!" - To the Prophet of Truth *"And so, you must be silenced." - After Truth says he is the Voice of the Covenant. Thel then kills Truth.Truth *"We trade one villain for another." - After the Gravemind betrayed the Arbiter and the Master Chief. *"What do you see?" - To the Master Chief. *"A replacement. For the Ring you destroyed." - To the Master Chief. *"No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." - To Rtas 'Vadum. Thel says that this fight belongs to the Elites and it is their responsibility and honor to finish it. *"I am sorry, Spartan; but come." - To the Master Chief, grieving for Johnson's death. *"Even in death, your Sergeant guides us home." - To the Master Chief on Johnson's Warthog. *"Were it so easy." - To Lord Hood's saying that he can't believe the Master Chief is dead. Now, instead of the first time Thel used this line, he is saying that if it was so easy to kill the Master Chief things would have gone much differently. *"Fear not. For we have made it so." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Take us home." - To Rtas 'Vadum, returning to Sanghelios. Sources Related Pages *The Arbiter *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor'' *Thel 'Vadam Category:The Covenant Category:Quotes Category:Sangheili